No mueras antes que yo
by Adgor Ylonen
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma se conocen mediante un sueño, pero quizàs hacerlo en la vida real signifique su muerte.


_**1**_

"_**La noche ya nos cubrió. El nombre del niño es soledad, está frío e inmóvil, llorando entre el tiempo". **_

Bulma suspiró, dejando sobre el escritorio el lapicero, al mismo tiempo en que recargaba su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla. El característico ruido del sillón al ceder ante su peso fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en el laboratorio (que a esas horas de la noche, o mejor dicho de la madrugada, se encontraba vacío).

La peliazul miró todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba cansada, pero de un tiempo para acá, a pesar de ello, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Todas las noches era el mismo ritual: dar vueltas y vueltas sobre el colchón solo para que terminara de nuevo sentada frente a su mesa de trabajo.

Volvió a suspirar, tratando de pensar en todo y nada a la vez, pasando entre sus miles de ideas un nombre: Yamsha. Miró el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca derecha. Las 3 A.M. ¿Y sí…?

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número (sabido ya de memoria) de forma rápida. Uno, dos, tres tonos y una voz soñolienta se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina.

–Bulma, ¿pasa algo? –dijo el moreno en medio de un bostezo.

–Hola, Yamsha –saludó la mujer para después hacer una pausa. Parecía dudar en cuanto lo que le diría.

–Hola… ¿Pasa algo? –repitió, un poco malhumorado–. Bulma, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano para los entrenamientos del equipo.

–Técnicamente ya no sería mañana –dijo la científica–. Sería más bien en unas cuantas horas.

Yamsha rodó los ojos. Ahí estaba de nuevo la faceta de 'Yo lo sé todo' de su novia. Una faceta que de un tiempo para acá comenzaba a molestarle. No pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso solo por eso le había despertado a mitad de la madrugada.

–Entrenamiento ¿eh? –escuchó que de pronto le preguntaba la mujer.

–Sí –respondió de lo más natural.

Mentía. Bulma lo sabía. El guerrero no tenía ninguna necesidad de asistir a los entrenamientos, pues sus destrezas superaban con creces a las de sus compañeros. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se había prometido no volver a representar el papel de la novia celosa y desconfiada. Pero es que hacía tanto tiempo que lo sospechaba, no era la primera vez que alguien le iba a decir que su novio le era infiel. Pero Yamsha era tan hábil que siempre hacia que todo resultara a su favor, saliendo inocente y, a veces, hasta como la victima de las habladurías.

Bulma no era estúpida. Se dice que cuando el río suena es porque agua lleva. Tras tantos años de convivencia (y de hecho de un tiempo de vivir juntos) ella lo conocía bastante bien ¡y sabía que mentía! Pero sin pruebas, ella siempre terminaba siendo la mala del cuento.

Suspiró.

–¿Podemos comer mañana? –preguntó finalmente la ojiazul.

–Sí, paso por ti a la misma hora de siempre. Nos vemos y que descanses –y Yamsha colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

_A la misma hora de siempre_.

Bulma recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Esa era el problema en la relación con su novio, la costumbre había logrado acabar con ella.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados. Pasó algún tiempo y, resignándose a no poder conciliar el sueño, se reacomodó en su silla, echando un vistazo al reloj, 3:45 A.M.

**Planeta Freezer No. 12**

345 Horas (1)

Vegeta dio una vuelta sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba y llevando el brazo derecho a la altura de su frente.

Gruñó. Llevaba ya más de un mes sin poder conciliar el sueño y la razón le parecía un tanto cuanto inverosímil, por no decir estúpida. Pronto se cumpliría un aniversario más de la destrucción de su planeta y con ello la desaparición de su orgullosa raza. Pensar en la profunda humillación que eso significaba para su estirpe sí parecía tener más sentido, pero pensar en sus padres le resultaba molesto e incluso repugnante. Pero simplemente era un hecho que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Molesto, se sentó sobre la cama; las sábanas se deslizaron hacia su regazo, cubriendo su desnudez, recargando los codos sobre las rodillas y con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas. Miró la base militar que con sus luces neón se alcanzaba a ver desde el complejo de habitaciones en donde se encontraba hospedado.

"Maldito Freezer", pensó el saiya. "Algún día tendré el suficiente poder para asesinarte a ti y a tu repugnante familia", se prometió.

Bufó de nueva cuenta, agarrando las sábanas con la mano derecha y tirándolas a un lado se levantó para caminar hasta el armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la escueta habitación. De ahí sacó un par de ropas en color azul y una armadura, y tras vestirse decidió que en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en querer conciliar el sueño, mejor invertía ese tiempo en entrenar. Después de todo, por no dormir no perdería la vida.

**Planeta Tierra**

2:00 P.M.

Bulma miró el reloj de la sala, faltaba poco para que Yamsha tocara y…

–Bulma, querida, Yamsha acaba de llegar –anunció la blonda madre.

La científica sonrió satisfecha pues conocía ya tan bien los patrones de conducta en su novio, pero pronto aquella pequeña satisfacción se vio suplantada por un dejo de amargura. Seguía con aquel pensamiento que en la madrugada (y por falta de franqueza, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás) le asaltara: la monotonía era un acérrimo enemigo de su relación amorosa.

Pronto notó que su novio se asomaba a la estancia y con un movimiento de la mano le saludaba en silencio. Bulma le sonrió apenas perceptible y, tomando el bolso de mano, se despidió rápidamente de su madre.

–¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó la mujer tras darle el beso de bienvenida.

–Ah, bien, bien –pareció dudar un poco el joven, pero de igual modo le correspondió el beso para después abrirle la puertezuela del coche y permitir que abordara.

Bulma se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y una vez que el auto se puso en marcha no volvieron a hablar. El viento comenzó a revolver los cabellos largos y lacios de la mujer, por lo que el jugador de béisbol pensó que lo más correcto era poner la capucha al coche, pero Bulma, poniéndole la mano sobre la muñeca, le indicó que así estaba bien. Aquello extraño a Yamsha, que en cualquier otra época, hubiera recibido tremendo grito de enfado por la falta de consideración hacia el peinado perfecto de una mujer.

Pero para la científica la brisa le servía para relajarse y el sueño y el cansancio pronto le invadieron de nuevo. El suave vaivén del auto, el aroma del mar y el calorcito que se sentía pronto la arrullaron y el último pensamiento que la ojiazul tuvo fue que a lo mejor lo que le hacía falta eran unas buenas vacaciones.

**Planeta Freezer No 12**

1400 Horas

El último _saibaiman _se desintegró literalmente entre sus manos y Vegeta trató de controlar su respiración, que en esos momentos más bien parecían jadeos. Miró a su alrededor y la destrucción era lo que adornaba la cámara de entrenamientos.

Desconocía la hora en esos momentos, pero a juzgar por el escozor en sus músculos y la tensión de los mismos, era fácil de suponer que varias horas habían pasado desde que entrara en ese lugar.

Exhausto se dejó caer y para esas alturas su respiración había logrado normalizarse completamente, ahora solo el silencio le acompañaba y aturdido por la soledad se permitió cerrar los ojos al momento en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

El crispar de algo quemándose le llenó los oídos y se enderezó, notando de inmediato una fogata frente de él.

–¿Qué diablos? –se dijo en voz alta, no pudiendo ser capaz de distinguir nada más a su alrededor. De hecho lo único que podía ver era lo que la luz de la pequeña fogata le permitía ver.

Frunció el ceño, sin poder comprender nada. Aquellas situaciones que escapaban de su control le eran irritantes y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando escuchó pasos ligeros que parecían acercarse. Su experiencia de guerrero hizo que automáticamente sus músculos se tensaran en señal de alerta.

Una sombra pareció acercarse poco a poco, pero no fue hasta que esta alcanzó la luz de la fogata que pudo ser capaz de distinguirla. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue:

"¨¡Pero qué mujer tan vulgar!", pensó de inmediato Vegeta al ver a una fémina de cabellos largos aqua y ojos azules.

Y tras este pensamiento, el saya volvió a tomar su lugar frente a la fogata. Si bien era cierto que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco era como que iba a preguntarle algo al respecto a esa mujer.

–Ah… disculpa –habló la peliazul–, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estamos?

Ella miró a su alrededor al momento en que formulaba la pregunta, pero al notar que el hombre que estaba frente de ella la ignoraba con toda la intensión, llevó ambas manos a sus caderas, e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, le enfrentó.

–Pequeño –dijo para luego sonreír un poco al notar que él le miraba fugazmente–, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormida y al despertar me vi en medio de la nada. Al principio me asusté un poco, pero luego noté una luz a lo lejos. Era tu fogata –explicó con soltura.

Vegeta ya no la miraba, pero entonces pareció comprender un poco lo que pasaba. Era un sueño. También lo último que recordaba era que cerró los ojos y muy probablemente se había quedado dormido. Bueno, eso resolvía todas sus dudas, aunque…

El saya se permitió mirar de nuevo a la mujer que insistía en seguir hablando y haciendo preguntas. Si eso era un sueño (y naturalmente el suyo propio) ¿qué hacia esa mujer en él? Jamás en su vida la había visto y esa clase de sueños no eran propios de él. Siempre soñaba con pasadas batallas, conquistas gloriosas y, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, con su desaparecido planeta y sus padres. Siempre sus padres, que de algún modo seguían quemándole la mente. Sí, sus sueños eran totalmente diferentes. Siempre con sangre y gritos de angustia o de clamores que pedían indulgencia para que no se les aniquilara. Pero jamás tan llenos de… nada.

–Bueno, creo que entonces no queda nada más por hacer que quedarme aquí a esperar hasta que despierte –escuchó que la mujer explicaba al momento de ver con algo de recelo que ella tomaba lugar justo enfrente de él.

Su mirada pareció decir mucho más que si hubiera dicho algo verbalmente, pues ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, pero haciéndolo a un lado recargó los codos sobre sus piernas y las manos las usó como apoyo para su rostro.

–Mi nombre es Bulma y…

–Esto es una tontería –espetó finalmente el saya, levantándose. Ella alzó el rostro para seguirle los movimientos.

–¿Por qué? No tienes que ser un grosero ¡Vaya hombre con el que estoy soñando! –murmuró esto último como si fuera un pensamiento íntimo.

–¿Qué? ¿Así que crees que este es _tu _ sueño? –preguntó irónico el guerrero.

–Sí, ¿qué más? He sido yo la que se quedó dormida –de pronto el asombro le invadió la mirada, levantándose también y notando que entre ambos no existía mucha diferencia en cuanto estatura se refería.

–¿Estás diciendo que también tú te has quedado dormido y que…? No puede ser ¡es increíble! –vitoreó la chica con entusiasmo.

Vegeta no necesitó más palabras para comprender lo que la mujer quería decir. Aunque todo aquello le sonaba demasiado absurdo. Pero eso resolvía el enigma del por qué de la clase de sueño que estaba teniendo.

Sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo.

–Me alegra entonces que este sueño no sea mío –estiró la mano derecha hacia el frente, y una bola de energía se desprendió de ella desapareciendo la fogata con ello.

Vegeta abrió los ojos mirando todo a su alrededor con cautela. Se vio nuevamente sentado dentro de la cámara de entrenamientos, con los restos de los _saibaiman_ esparcidos por doquier. Aún por un instante más no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo hasta que por instinto su cuerpo se sobresaltó ligeramente por el llamado insistente en la puerta.

–Vegeta ¿estás ahí? –escuchó que su antiguo guardaespaldas le llamaba.

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó son contestar nada, a pesar de que seguían hablándole en repetidas ocasiones. Acababa de escuchar que advertían a otros que se hicieran a un lado pues estaban a punto de volar la puerta, cuando se decidió a salir.

–No es necesario que hagas esas estupideces, Nappa –dijo Vegeta al momento en que lo hacia a un lado para poder salir. Con el grandulón iban un par de doctores, uno de ellos con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Rodó los ojos. De seguro el muy idiota de Nappa creyendo que algo le había pasado en el entrenamiento había corrido por la ayuda de los doctores. Se sintió asqueado por aquel comportamiento.

–No necesito que me cuides como si de un niño se tratara, imbécil. No quiero ni necesito de tus cuidados ¿me oíste? –dijo el pelinegro encarándolo. La rabia dibujada en sus facciones.

–S-sí, Vegeta –dijo Nappa, sin atreverse a replicar nada más.

El príncipe se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. La pequeña siesta (aunque con un sueño muy extraño) había logrado que sus fuerzas se renovaran.

–Prepara las naves, Nappa. Estoy listo para conquistar ese planeta que tanto problema ha causado al idiota de Raditz.

El saya subordinado se limitó a mirar como se alejaba y tras ello se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de su príncipe.

**Planeta Tierra**

7:47 P.M.

Bulma abrió los ojos, sintiéndose sobresaltada. Había despertado de golpe, como quien sufre de una pesadilla y tras reponerse de la impresión se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su propia habitación.

–¿Yamsha? –llamó sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Entonces se levantó y al hacerlo una hoja de papel cayó al suelo. La alzó y reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de su novio.

_Bulma, como te vi tan dormida no quise despertarte. Tu mamá me ha comentado hoy por la tarde sobre el insomnio que has sufrido últimamente, así que te he traído de vuelta a la corporación. No te preocupes, si quieres pasado mañana quedamos para comer ya que mañana habrá un entrenamiento a puerta cerrada._

_Besos. Cuídate._

_Yamsha._

La científica sonrió con una expresión indescifrable. A esas alturas ya no sabía si creer todas las palabras de su novio o no ¿Se presentaría al entrenamiento o lo usaría como excusa para ir con otra chica? De alguna forma añoraba los días en que el 'Ladrón del desierto' les temía a las mujeres.

–Me quedé dormida –se dijo la mujer, sintiendo la mente despejada por la siesta que por fin había logrado tomar.

Miró el cielo nocturno a través de los ventanales de su habitación. No lograba recordar lo que había soñado, pero tenía la sensación que de hacerlo algo importante descubriría…

**Continuará**

(1)En este fic, las horas referentes a Vegeta y su entorno se usarán en términos militares. En este caso, las 345 horas corresponderían a las 3:45 A.M.

_¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a esta historia que ya había prometido a algunos de ustedes quienes me dejaron un review en mis oneshot n.n_

_Decir que esta historia está basada en una canción de Rammstein, llamada __**Stirb nitcht vor mir**__ que traducida sería algo así como 'No mueras antes que yo'. En mi profile les dejo el link para que vean el vídeo. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dragon Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Esos son de Akira Toriyama._


End file.
